In between
by pokexpanda
Summary: On day after dozing off at his desk, Gaara finds himself in another world, Cleveland.
1. Cosplay

Hello there everybody! So I did it, I made a Naruto story. Now this is not my first one I've ever written, but there's only one other and it was written back before we even knew who Mr. O was and even if it wasn't complete shit, I would have no idea where to find it. I don't know why I haven't written one since because honestly, Naruto is my favorite anime right now, and has been for quite some time. I stuck through the fillers until they stopped airing them on tv, broke down and watch the first 20 subbed episodes on the naruto website , cried tears of joy when I heard Shippuden was being dubbed, and when they next slew gets realesed on i tunes and put on dubhappy(best anime site EVER) I'm there like swimwear.

So needless to say I have mad love for this show. I read the manga as well but am kinda behind. which is odd cause I read the first two or three before naruto was even dubbed in the US. yes, my love for Naruto goes back seven years. damn, thats weird. But anyways after this big long thing that I totally understand if you skip through, I joke and kid about naruto all the time but I had a dream a few nights back and loosely based this story off of it. I plan to see it evolve and I hope to have you along for the ride. as always my darling readers, I hope you enjoy!

-------

Gaara tapped his finger on his desk.

"Damn, I'm bored," he said pulling at the collar of his Kazekage robe.

He was glad the nation was at peace, but sometimes it became so boring. Not to mention when you're the Kazekage, you were only brought out for battle when it was absolutely necessary.

Gaara sighed. He envied his brother and sister who were visiting the leaf village for the Chunin exam preparations. He rested his chin on his desk and thought back to the first time he traveled to the Leaf Village. Gaara smiled, how childish he had been. What would he had done without Naruto Uzumaki helping him see love for others was so strong?

He closed his eyes and counted the days until he would travel back to the Leaf Village for the Chunin exams…

-------

Gaara heard a loud horn from a distance, followed by shouting. He stirred from his sleep and was surprised to find he was no longer sitting at his desk, but huddled on a cold hard floor. Gaara opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a city, although Gaara really didn't know what it was. All he could see was dirt, grim, bright lights and fast things racing down the lanes. And people, so, so many people. All in strange clothes and not a headband in sight.

"What the hell?" Gaara said staring at the sight in perplexed amazement.

"Cool costume."

Gaara turned to see a pudgy girl standing in front of him.

Gaara squinted his eyes up at the girl, "What?"

"Gaara, right? I loooove him," she said rummaging through her bag. "You're the best Cosplayer I've ever seen, mind if I take a picture?" She said pulling out a camera from her bag.

Gaara just stood there slack mouthed as the girl clicked away.

"Thanks!" she said and skipped off down the street.

Gaara continued to stare ahead. Where was he? He'd never seen anything like this before. Was it a trick? A dream? A Genjutsu?

Gaara tried to release the Genjutsu with no success. He pinched his arm but he felt the pain.

"What the hell is going on?" he grumbled. He went to get up off the ground, but his legs were sore. How long had he been sleeping there?

He shook his head and started to walk. He had to figure out where he was and what he was going on. What the hell was a Cosplayer? Was it some kind of performer? But she had said his name…

Gaara felt a little odd walking around in his long robe. He took it off but the outfit underneath still was a bit strange compared to those around him. He didn't care, though. At least now that damn itchy robe was off.

After a couple minutes of walking, he saw a large building with the word "Borders" on the front. He thought maybe they had something to do with the communication and relations between boarders, so he figured they might be able to help. But when he entered the building, he saw nothing but books.

"Hm, strange," Gaara said looking around.

"Can I help you?" Said a voice.

Gaara turned to see a young man at a counter looking at him.

"Yes, where am I?" Gaara said stepping closer.

"Borders, didn't you see the sign on the front of the building?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, I mean what Land am I in?"

The boy laughed, "Um that would be Cleveland, US of A."

Gaara scrunched his brow. He had never heard of any "Cleveland US of A."

"Anything else?" the boy asked.

"Yes, what is a Cosplayer?"

The boy laughed again, "Well, you."

Gaara looked at him with questioning eyes, "Be more specific, I suppose," he said trying to keep his temper. This jerk was really starting to annoy him. He thought back to the breathing exercises Temari had taught him.

"Someone who dress's up as an Anime or video game character mostly," the boy said raising his eyebrow. "Obviously, you're dressing up as Gaara, from Naruto. Best I've ever seen though."

"But I am Gaara," Gaara said through gritted teeth.

The boy laughed yet again, "Sure kid, suuuurre."

At this very moment Gaara wished he had his gourd so he could sand coffin this bitch. He let out a raspy sigh.

Breath in.

Breath out.

The boy pointed over towards the back, "Look if you don't believe me, there's a stack of manga in the back. We got every issue of Naruto to date."

Gaara gave him a death glare then turned to the place the boy had pointed to.

He turned the corner and was immediately assaulted with Naruto's face in anime form on over a hundred covers. Gaara stared at them in shock, snatching up one of the books with him on the cover. He scanned through the pages in slight horror. There on the pages showed his life. He picked up book after book and found although the story was generally about Naruto Uzumaki, it had every detail of Gaara's life as well. His sickening childhood was drawn out in a painful flash back. He saw the anger in his eyes as he killed people for no reason but to amuse himself, to feel alive. He skipped ahead to the issues with black spines. Gaara was now Kazekage, but it seemed to be accounts of things that had not happened yet. He was fighting a what Gaara believed was a girl, but ended up being a boy. He was kidnapped and killed by the Akatsuki and he read how unfair Naruto thought everything was for Gaara. He saw how desperately Naruto wanted to save him.

Gaara stood there staring at the page in utter horror. There were some many issues after this one, did life just go one without Gaara? He hand trembled slightly as he continued to stare at the book with disbelief.

"He doesn't die," says the pudgy girl from earlier. She was holding a manga with the word NANA on the cover.

"What?" Gaara said in a shaky voice.

"Gaara," She answered putting the book down, "I know, I almost cried when I read it, I was so relived when Grandma Chiyo saved him. But you looked as if you were having a nervous break down, so I thought I'd let you know."

"Oh," Gaara said lowering the book, "Grandma Chiyo,"

The girl patted him on the back and left.


	2. Internet

After Gaara found the Manga, he found another thing, internet. He wandered around for awhile until his stomach started to grumble. His stomach led him to another shop type area, but this time with the smell of sweets and something else, something warm and bitter and delicious.

Coffee.

Gaara pushed his way into the coffee shop and instantly felt at home. It was cozy and quite. Most people chatted away or clicked on these flippy black things.

The place smelled wonderful but Gaara didn't have any money on him. Plus he didn't think people used ryo here. He had seen green pieces of paper and little coins. He decided to sit down anyways and tired to think of a plan.

About ten minutes in and still no plan he decided to people watch instead.

The people here were so interesting. They were all so different, so unique. Not only in their appearance, but they way they dressed, the way they acted. He looked at the door as the most interesting of all people walked through. It was a girl with a tangle of reddish brown hair. She had on white thigh high go-go boots and a dark purple mini dress. Her arms were covered in bangles of all sorts. She walked right up to Gaara and sat at the table nearest him. He felt his back go ridged and he peeked at her at the corner of his eye. She pulled out one of those black flippy things and pushed a button on it. She bit her lip and sighed. She looked over at Gaara with a smile.

"Will you watch my computer while I go get some coffee, I'll buy you something."

Gaara nodded dumbly.

"What do you want, I can get you a muffin too?"

"Whatever your getting is fine. You really don't have to though."

The girls smile just widened, "No, its fine I don't mind," and she bounced off to the counter.

Gaara stared at the "computer" with curiosity. He didn't really know what it was, but the people making the clicky noises sure seemed to enjoy whatever it was that it did.

The girl came back a few minutes later with two coffees and a bag. She sat back down, handed one cup to Gaara and pulled out a cranberry muffin and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'm Adora by the way." she said pulling out her muffin.

"I'm Gaara," he said taking a big bite, "Thank you for the food," he said after swallowing.

The girl tilted her head, "You are the best damn Cosplayer I've ever seen. You hair is real, and your eyes, its not eyeliner. The tattoo looks real too."

Gaara stared down at his muffin, "No, you don't understand, I am Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village. I feel asleep in my office, and when I woke up I was sitting on the dirty ground outside."

Adora stared at him for a moment, her mouth open slightly. Finally she said, "No shit?"

Gaara gave a small laugh at this, "No shit,"

"Huh," she said taking another bite of her muffin.

Gaara eyed her computer again. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is a computer?"

The girls eyes widened again for a moment, then she said, "You really are Gaara,"

Gaara nodded and the girl just continued to stare. Then she cleared her throat and whipped her hands of the chumps of her muffin "Well, a computer stores things, like files, but they are digital. If that didn't sound weird enough, wait till you hear about the internet. The internet is a search system that has just about anything on it." she scrunched her brow together thinking. "I'm not even sure where to start. You should just test it out."

"Here?" Gaara asked.

"No, no, we can go back to my house. I'll make you some proper food and you can discover the internet." Adora laughed a little. "This really should be interesting.

"So why do you believe me?" Gaara asked as they stepped out of the coffee shop.

"I don't know," Adora said scratching her nose. "I guess your just too authentic to be a Cosplayer. And honestly, your lack of knowledge for a computer was just too damn believable.

The girl pulled out a set of keys as they stopped in front of a big silver hunk of metal.

"What is that?" Gaara asked eyeing the thing with curiosity and slight horror.

"A car." She said. "Honestly, I could never understand the fact that Naruto had TV's and walki talkies and movies but not a computer or a car."

"What do you do in it?" he asked slipping his hand into his pocked for a hidden kunai knife, waiting for it to attack

"You drive in it," she said. "You know, it gets you from place to place, like those wagon things."

"On top of it?" Gaara said, clutching kunai knife tight.

"No silly, in it," she said opening the doors.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Breath in

Breath out.

-------

Hey there everyone! I wanted to thank everyone so much for reading, reviewing, faving and watching the first chapter. Those always make my day. So this is a very fun little piece here to write, its not as silly as my Roxas story, but its not super uber serious either. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to post another soon!


	3. Google

Gaara fell out of the car with a gasp. He looked down at the ground and had a sudden urge to kiss it.

"Is that done often?" he asked, still on the ground.

Adora just laughed, "Yes, millions of people do it everyday. You know, I wasn't even going that fast, only 30 miles per hour. People go much faster, like 80 miles."

Gaara looked up at the car and scrambled away.

Adora just laughed again, "You're a ninja, you fought Kimimaro, who could bitch slap you with his own bones, and are possessed by a psychotic demon, and your afraid of a car?"

Gaara pointed at the car, "That thing is evil, ok? There's a bunch of those things bending and weaving around each other at these extreme speeds, and the noise they make!" Gaara shuddered. "Loud shrills kept coming from the other ones."

"That's called honking," she said, "And they were honking at me because I was going so slow."

Gaara took a deep breath and then pulled himself off the ground. "I just don't like it," He said looking down.

Adora smiled and patted his arm. "Hey, its ok, no more driving for now, 'kay?" she said, "Let's go inside. I'll set you up with the computer, and grab you some food."

Adora led Gaara into her house.

"While I hook up the computer, why don't you have a look around." she said with a smile, taking out her computer and unraveling the cord.

"Ok," Gaara said as he made his way throughout the house, feeling a bit odd as he did so. The house was small, but nice. It had an assortment of oddities placed here and there, such as holographic portraits and a Batmobile phone. The walls were all different colors. Vivid colors like greens, purples, and oranges. Everything was bright and cheerful. Gaara touched the beads dangling off a lamp shade as he looked at a poster on the wall. It had a leggy woman holding something in her hand.

"Le Femme Nikita," he said quietly looking at the poster.

"Ready!" Adora called from the other room.

Gaara dropped his hand and made his way to the kitchen. This room reminded him of Naruto. The walls were orange, and the big windows let in a bright cheery light.

"Okie dokie then, " Adora said as Gaara sat down on the chair next to the computer. His eyes were still wandering as he sat down, and before Adora got the chance to start her explanation on the wonders of the internet, he noticed something rather funny.

"Is that clock shaped like Naruto's head?"

Adora let out a small laugh, "Well, um, yes," she said with a shrug. "I like Naruto. I know most people think he's annoying, but I think he's the coolest little moron around."

Gaara smiled, "They make clocks of Naruto, go figure."

"Well anyways, I thought I would start you off on a news based website. That way you can get a grasp on the culture, and have a better idea of what to look up."

Gaara nodded and looked down at the computer with utter confusion.

Adora smiled and started to explain the way of the computer. After about ten minutes, Gaara felt a little more confident, and decided he would be able to take on the challenge of conquering the internet.

He started to see this world was bigger then his world. It was filled with so many different types of people, with so many different types of beliefs. Gaara found himself reading articles and having to look things up on "Google" to figure out what they were talking about. He then found more things, like "blogs" and "Youtube." In the mere hour Adora was cooking, Gaara was absorbing an entire worlds culture.

She would turn around every few minutes to make sure he wasn't having a panic attack, but for the most part he would just look back at her with wonder.

"Your world is so interesting," He said with wide eyes.

Adora laughed, "Interesting?" She said stirring something in a bowl. "Yeah, no powers, obsessed with money and beauty. So interesting."

Gaara shook his head, "No, you don't understand, there's so many people, so many different ideas and ways to do things. There's so many different professions as well."

Adora thought about this for a moment, "I supposed," she said. "Hey I was thinking," she said putting the bowl down. "How many different worlds do you think they are? Is my world dependent on yours, or yours dependent on mine? Could there be stories of my world in yours, like there is for Naruto? And also, how can you speak English, when the original story is from Japan." she thought for another moment. "You even have Liam O'Brien's voice."

"Who's Liam O'Brien?" Gaara asked.

"The voice actor for you in the American series." she said, "But seriously, there's so many things we don't know." she picked up the bowl again, "Hm, well, I'll let you get back to that and I'll finish dinner." she said as she turned back to her bowl of cookie dough.

Gaara sat there contemplating all the questions she did ask. He had no idea how to even go about answering any of them. He just kept thinking about all the people out there, in his world and hers, who had no idea about each other. And they were all so different from each other. These people didn't have Chakra, or maybe they did but they could not perform Jutsu's. Gaara started to think about this again. All these people, and not all of them were good. In fact, Gaara read some horrifying things these people did without powers.

Horrifying things they did to cute unsuspecting girls.

Gaara heard Adora humming as she put in a batch of cookies into the oven. How could she have let Gaara into her house? This big mean world was filled with psychopaths who would love to do bad, bad things to her. Gaara felt a sudden need to protect her, but really didn't know from what seeing as he was the only psychopath in the room. Well, ex psychopath, but still.

How could she have believed him so easily when there were so many crazy people out there? Just because he seemed so damn believable? He had to prove to her he was really Gaara, he had to show her his Jutsu.

"Adora," Gaara said, looking up at her.

"Hm?" she said putting down a pan of something that smelled delicious.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask to see my Jutsu?" Gaara asked.

Adora stood there for a moment, then gave a little embarrassed smile, "Yeah, well I did, but wasn't really sure how to go about asking. Dinners just about done, but why don't we see it before we eat?"

Gaara stood up to follow Adora, who was leading him to the outside door, and then it hit him.

Oh God

What if he couldn't use his Jutsu here?

Gaara stood there slack mouthed, afraid any moment Adora would be beating him with a broom or calling the cops on him.

He took about his millionth deep breath since entering this world and continued to follow her. There was no way out of it now, so all he could do was hope.

As he walked to the door, he half wondered if he was a crazy person. Just some messed up Narutard who was whacked out of his head.

When he reached the outside, there was a small flower bed next to the door.

"You should be able to get the sand out of the dirt right?" Adora asked.

Gaara gulped and nodded, "No problem," he said raising his arms.

His fears vanished as he saw the ground tremble a bit and the sand began to come out and twist its way around him. It was exactly like in his world, no different.

Adora's eye's lit up. "Wow," she breathed. "I wish I could do that."

Gaara studied her for a moment. Now that he really concentrated he could see she had no Chakra in her. It would be impossible for her to do any type of Jutsu, but Gaara didn't have the heart to tell her this right now, instead, he said "Is it time to eat now?"

--------

Hi everyone! So I haven't written in a while, and then I did but this site was being a meany head so I couldn't post it for about four days now. Anyways, I haven't written for a bit because I was reading through like 200 chapters of Naruto. lol I am now all caught up and waiting for the next chapter, which is weird because I've never done that before. All the manga was either finished, or it was Nana and I stopped reading it. *depression* well anyways, I enjoy writing this story quite a bit and I hope you enjoy it as well!


	4. Sand

**Got to love writing at the speed of a snail! I know everyone says this but I've been quite busy. I just got done doing three art pieces in three weeks. *_* and now I have some catch up to do in my other classes, buuuut, I do plan on writing more often. also, I think I'm going to polish up some of my other stories. Dunno yet haven't figured that out. I also have a few more one shots in mind so look out for those soon if your interested. Well as always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Gaara woke up the next morning feeling slightly uncomfortable and stiff. The seat he was sitting in now was not as cushy as Adora's coach. They had fallen asleep that night watching movies. They had gotten through The Dark Knight, The Fifth Element, and Le Femme Nikita (which he found out was an amazing French film) They popped in Naruto but had passed out right around the first Zabuza fight.

But he was no longer laying on the coach with Adora, but sitting in his chair, in his office. This fact hit Gaara hard. Had he dreamed everything? Was that world, Adora, everything, gone?

"What the-?" Gaara heard someone groan.

"Adora?" Gaara said sitting up and looking to the front of his desk. There she was, curled up in a ball at the front of his desk, wide eyed.

She sat up quickly and frantically started looking around.

"This is….this is….THE SAND VILLAGE!!!" she said jumping to her feet with a huge grin.

Gaara looked at her in disbelief. "Yes, its such an interesting town isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! Sand Village wall!" she said running over to the wall and touching in gently.

"Yes, it's made of sand," Gaara said raising an eyebrow.

"And look!" she said peering out of the window, "That's Suna!!!! Its sooo….sandy!!"

Gaara stared at her blankly, "Yes that's why its called the Sand Village.

Adora spun around, "Oh, I'm sorry I know I'm acting like an idiot," she said looking embarrassed, "It's just, this is my ultimate dream come true."

Gaara smiled, "I'm glad your happy, but we need to figure out what's going on." he said to her. "I can't really keep you here undetected, so I'll have to think of a reason why you're here before anyone sees you Telling them your from a different world may not go over so well with other people."

"Yo, Gaara!" Kankuro said, bursting into the room. "Wakey, Wakey Sunshine!"

Adora and Gaara stood there as Kankuro took the two of them in, at a lose of what to do. "Oh my, little brother, you have company!" Kankuro said with a smirk. "I see you were getting frisky last night in the office, and to think I was worried."

"No, it's not like that!" Gaara said waving his hands a bit. "Adora's my friend, we were just….it's complicated."

Kankuro patted him on the back and Gaara looked at her apologetically. But Adora just had a huge grin on her face.

"Your Kankuro," she said holding out her hand, "Just as pervy and brash as I expected. I'm Adora, nice to meet you!"

Kankuro took her hand and smiled, "She's a keeper baby bro."

"Really Kankuro," Gaara said, "Nothing was going on in here, we just woke up."

"Ha ha, yeah sure," Kankuro said with a smirk. "I mean, don't think I'm judging you or anything, its about time!"

Gaara stared at him blankly, "Kankuro, I'm sixteen,"

"Yes," He said, "But we all know you're mature for your age. Your voice was started to get deep when you were ten and you became the freakin' Kazekage at fifteen!"

Gaara stared at his brother for a moment, "Yes but I didn't exactly have the most normal childhood."

Kankuro shrugged, "I still think you should be getting some,"

Adora let out a laugh and Kankuro shot her a smile.

"See?" he said turning to Gaara, "Come on baby bro don't be so serious all the time."

Gaara sighed, "Look if I told you what really happened you'd probably think I was crazy."

Kankuro laughed, "Really?" he said raising his eyebrow, "This coming from the guy who used to love to torture and kill people in order to feel more alive. I seriously think we're past the point of you freaking me out."

"Hm, well Adora is from another world," Gaara said flatly.

Kankuro cocked his head, "No shit?"

Adora laughed, "That's what I said when Gaara told me he was the real Gaara!"

"What do you mean 'real Gaara?'" Kankuro asked.

"Well in my world, all of this," she said sweeping her hands out around her, "is the setting for one of the most popular mangas of all time. And you guys are some of the main characters."

Kankuro smirked, but Gaara shook his head, "Naruto is the main main character. The story is even named after him."

Kankuro scratched under his kitty hat, "Really?" he said, "Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Naruto?" Adora said crossing her arms.

"Well," Kankuro said thinking, "Nothing really, I like the kid, it's just I wouldn't think the story would be mainly based around him. I mean, as much as I hate that kid, you would think it would be about Sasuke."

Adora crinkled her nose, "No, but sometimes it feels like it is."

"Well, can I come chill in that world?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, as of right now we're really not sure how to control going there and back," Gaara said. "All we know right now is that it is some how connected to sleep. If we can some how channel that into a Jutsu, then yes, you may 'chill' there. But it looks like, Adora, until we figure out how to do that, you might be stuck here."

"Oh noooo, that would be terrible," she said sarcastically. "Come on Gaara, this is my dream, I could be trapped here forever and I would be fine with that."

Gaara smiled, "Well, I will be happy to let you stay here for as long as you want. I can't give you Naruto right now, we can go to the Leaf Village when the Chunin Exams come up. But until then, would you like a tour?"


	5. Village

A couple of hours later, Adora and Gaara sat on the roof of Kazekage's office.

"I've always sorta wanted to do this," Adora said with a small smile, "You know, just hang out on a roof, but really never had the chance."

Gaara smiled, "Well, I'm glad. You see the Sand Village with new eyes. Of course I love my home, I would give my life to protect it, but I never knew someone would get so excited about sand."

Adora shrugged, "Like I said, this is the place I've wished I could be for so long. It's just so surreal that I am here."

Gaara and Adora had spent the day touring around, and being introduced to the locals. They still didn't feel that everyone should know about Adora being from another world, so for now they were saying Adora was an honored guest from another land. Not many people were really going to question the Kazekage. People had been extremely nice as well. Some of the young girls even asked where Adora had gotten her shoes, which just proved to her, even in a different world, some girls just loved their shoes.

They sat there for a long moment in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but peaceful. Adora didn't feel she had to be overly attentive with Gaara. Just being in his company and enjoying the moment seemed to be enough to please him. Adora didn't really feel any longing to be home. Sure, she had her first year of college coming to a close, and a part time job, but working as a ramen shop girl could fill that hole quite easily for her she thought.

Her parents were not close to where she lived right now, and if they found a way to control the passage between here and there, she would be able to see them just as much as she did now. Maybe they could even figure out how to get her cell phone working like they did in Doctor Who.

"Is there anything you need to get back to soon?" Gaara asked as if reading her mind.

She was about to tell him exactly what she was thinking, that no, she would be content to stay here forever, but instead she said, "I have classes in a couple of days, but the year is almost over. I have a job at a book store, but its only part time. I guess considering those two things, I would have to be back by Sunday, when I have a shift."

Gaara nodded, "We'll get you back before then,"

Adora hesitated for a moment, then decided to add, "If you couldn't, it would be okay."

Gaara smiled, "Don't be silly, we'll find a way." he said looking at her with kind eyes. Gaara was such a gentle soul, it was so strange how much he had changed in the last four years.

Adora bit her lip, "Hey Gaara?" she said feeling quite bold.

"Yes?" he said looking at her.

"Can I ask you something that I've wanted to do since I saw your flashback?"

"Sure," he said looking confused.

"Can I give you a hug?"

The look of confusion melted from his face and was replaced with a look of joy.

"You want to give me a hug?"

"Yes silly!" She said putting her arms out.

Gaara almost tackled her backward into a big bear hug. He squeezed tight, but after a minute of Adora wheezing a bit he pulled back a little

"Sorry!" he said,

"It's okay love," she said and pulled him into another hug. This time, just a tad bit gentler.

--------

"This will be your room while you stay here," Gaara said leading Adora to the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?" she said peaking into the room. "I mean, this is too nice, I can just stay at a hotel."

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You are a guest, a friend." He said with a smile. "And when Temari comes back from Konoha, I'm sure we will be able to figure out a way to get back and forth without any problem."

Adora nodded but felt a tight Knot in her stomach. Every Fan Girl knew what Temari coming back meant…

"Don't worry about it," He said. "Just try to get some rest, I have a big day planned in the morning."

Adora became interested at that, "Okay, I can't wait!" she said going to give Gaara a hug good night.

Gaara looked slightly surprised to be getting another hug so soon.

"I could get used to those," He said.

"Good because I love to give hugs," Adora said pulling away. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." she said as she entered her room.

Adora sat down on the large bed and let out a sigh. She wished she could fool herself and get some sleep, but honestly, she knew she was about to go into Fan Girl mode, and speculate every single thing.

The first, and most important thing, was what would happen to this world now that she was here? Gaara coming into her life really wouldn't change her world seeing as she was such a small part of it. But Gaara was the Kazekage, not to mention one of the main characters, so for all Adora knew, her coming here could have changed the story line completely.

She kept thinking about Deidara and if it was at all possible that Gaara would defeat him. She also wondered if that was such a good thing seeing as his death would lead to the extraction of the Shukaku. But maybe, it would somehow lead to him not being brought back to life. Adora thought of the butterfly effect and felt sick to her stomach.

But on the other hand, which did not completely comfort her worry for Gaara, but it did make her happy none the less, there was what he had said. He had said Adora was her friend, and she knew that when he said that, he meant it.

Adora lay down on her bed and kept thinking.

Maybe Gaara would deflect an attack

Maybe he would imprison Yura.

Maybe he would warn the guards.

Maybe he would try to move the attack away from the village.

Maybe…

-------

Adora woke up the next morning with the light streaming in her eyes.

"Wha?" she said sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts. After a moment she realized she was not in the guest bedroom anymore, but in her own bedroom.

She threw off her covers and walked into the hallway.

"Gaara?" she called out peeking into the living room. "Gaara?" she repeated, this time with a hint of a nervous tone.

She started checking every room, and as each second moved by she become more frantic. Five minutes later, with ever inch of her tiny house thoroughly searched, she slid down the wall, chest heaving, and completely at a loss of what to do.

She had thought that maybe she would be stuck in Gaara's world, but instead she was stuck in hers, and Gaara was nowhere to be found.


	6. Eggs

**Hey there everyone! So I wanted to get this chapter out quickly, but have been having some computer issues, thankfully I had it already backed up. yaay for preparing! I really want to write seeing as I am in full Naruto mode. Been playing Ultimate Ninja 4 (Must unlock 4th Hokage!) and doing a Gaara and Sage Naruto for an art project. but my computer is, like I said, waiting to be repaired. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews and watches! well, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hours went by.

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks.

The first few days, Adora frantically looked for Gaara, checking near the coffee shop she had found him, looking around her house, but with no luck. By the second week so was fairly positive she was going crazy and had dreamed the whole thing. She calmed herself down, came to terms with the fact that she had dreamed the entire thing, and allowed herself to move on. The end of the year at CIA was coming fast, and she needed to concentrate on the real world, but three weeks later she realized that it wasn't a dream. She was logging on to Naruto Central to read the latest chapter when something caught her eye. In the cosplay section was a picture of Gaara. Not someone dressing up as Gaara, but _him._

She clicked on the picture that had a link to a Deviant Art. Seeing it larger, Adora could tell that in the photo, Gaara was sitting on the gritty streets of Cleveland, looking confused and out of place. Underneath the photo was a little description.

_Not my Cosplay or anyone I really know. I saw this guy on the street and thought he was the best Gaara I have ever seen!!_

Adora's eyes widened.

It was real. All of it, the brief glimpse she was given and the small friendship she had obtained was all real. And she had no way of getting it back.

Everyday she would wake up and wonder, well, what do I do? She wanted to go back, to have more, but had no way of gaining this so she had no idea what to do with herself.

She tried looking up things on the internet, but only found random fan fictions with girls falling in the world and falling in love. Adora amused herself with reading them.

"Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Kankuro, wow this girl really got around," she mumbled. "Oh look, now Kakashi." she said as she rubbed her temples. She wondered who would really want to be sought after by so many people. Just one boy would be fine with Adora, but honestly she would be fine being a shop girl and being able to be around everything. Being friends with everyone would just be a bonus.

With school over and very little purpose in life now, Adora spent her life reading fan fiction and wondering what was going on in Naruto world.

She was worried about Gaara, what if he was hurt? Or worse, what if he didn't come back to life?

What if, what if, what if. It was all Adora could think of. So she would read bad fan fiction to try to ebb her fears. For the most part, it didn't really work, but every so often she would find a gem, and it would distract her for a little while.

A month went by, and Adora realized, with a heavy heart, she had been waiting. Waiting for Gaara to come back. She realized as well that this was not going to happen, that she just needed to let go and move on with her life.

She let out a sad sigh and closed her laptop for the night. When she got to her room, she pulled the covers up to her chin and felt as if she was going to cry. She forced it away and told herself she just needed to let this go.

After a long time Adora finally drifted off into sleep.

-------

Adora did not wake up with a bright light shining right into her eyes like she did every morning. Instead, she woke up gradually in a dimly lit room. Her bed was not small either, but quite large and comfortable.

She opened her eyes completely and saw a ceiling…made of sand.

Adora stared at that wall for what felt like a good ten minutes, closing, and opening her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, but still the image remained.

"Hey, are you up?" Said an incredibly familiar voice.

Adora sat up to see Temari sitting on a chair near her bed with her legs crossed and a coy smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you would finally wake up," she said getting up and stretching out a bit. "Gaara wanted to stay with you but had a meeting to attend, so I told him I would look after you. We didn't want you waking up with no one around."

"So," Adora said trying to find the right worlds. "I'm back?" she said lamely. But it was all that was going through her head right now.

Temari nodded, "Yup, we found a way to control the passage between worlds."

Adora sat there for a moment, completely dumbfounded and full of a sort of shocked happiness.

"I'm back," she said quietly. Then a huge grin spread across her face. "I'm back! And Gaara is okay. Oh my gosh, what happened? You have to tell me!"

Temari smiled and sat down on the bed. "Well Gaara did die, but just like in the story he came back to life. I think he could have avoided being captured, but I think he wanted the Shukaku out of him more, and knowing he could do that and protect the village, I don't think he would be able to pass that up."

"Yes, I understand," Adora said, "I'm just glad he's alright."

"Yes, me too," Temari said, "You have no idea how worried I was." she looked down at her hands. She was silent for a moment, but then said, "Well, I was just glad it all worked out, for the most part. And when he told me what happened, about you and your world, well, honestly I didn't really believe him. It just sort of sounds crazy. But I helped him with developing a Jutsu and I still can't believe it worked."

"You have no idea how glad I am it did," Adora said still glowing with sheer joy. Just when she had given up all hope, she had been given back her dream.

"Yeah, sorry about taking you while you were sleeping, we were a little worried that if you were awake the first time we did it you might freak out, and we couldn't do it to ourselves at the moment. Gaara wanted you back as soon as possible, he said we couldn't wait until we would be able to all travel back there. Plus, the connection between both worlds seems to be more powerful when sleeping."

"No it's fine," Adora said, smiling, "I'm just glad to be back."

Temari smiled at her as well, "Well, we're glad to have you here, you're just a little ray of sunshine. Gaara should be done with his meeting in a little bit, until then, do you want to grab some breakfast?"

Adora felt a pang of hunger in her stomach she didn't notice before, seeing as she was soaking in the whole being in Naruto world again.

"Oh yeah that would be great,"

Temari led her down to the kitchen area. Sitting at the table was Kankuro who was picking at a plate of eggs.

"Oh hey Adora," Kankuro said looking up at her. "Baby bro is going to be happy to see you got here safe and sound. So are you hungry? You want me to make you some eggs?" He said pointing his fork to the plate of food before him.

"Oh god no," Temari said crinkling her nose. "Kankuro is a terrible cook. He somehow manages to under cook the eggs and burn them at the same time."

"Hey," Kankuro said face dropping, "I resent that."

"Well it's true," Temari said.

"Well you burn toast!" Kankuro throwing down his fork.

"At least I actually know how to use a toaster!" Temari said crossing her arms.

"Um, I can cook," Adora said trying to end the argument that was sure to come.

Temari turned to look at her, "No, you're a guest, I mean I'm not the best cook, but I wouldn't ask you to do it yourself."

"I like to cook," Adora said with a shrug, "So it wouldn't be a bother for me, I think its fine. I could make a big meal for everyone."

"Oh that would be great," Kankuro said staring down at his eggs, "Because these eggs are disgusting."

-------

After the meeting, Gaara rushed back towards his house. The entire meeting he kept wishing it would end so he could go and check on Adora. It didn't help that the whole council didn't entirely respect him yet. Now that the Shukaku was gone from his body, they loved to randomly take jabs at his age. Though they would never out right say anything disrespectful because they all knew Gaara could shut them up in a second. Not like he did things like that anymore…but he did sometimes think about it from time to time.

When he entered the house he was greeted with an unusual smell, food. Not just food, but good food. The sand siblings were not blessed with the gift of cooking. They could kick your ass, but challenge them to prepare a meal without burning anything and they were completely screwed.

So it was a pleasant surprise to find plates full of bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast and jam, and various sliced fruit.

It also wasn't a surprise to find his siblings scarfing down a huge plate full of the food.

Temari was the first to pause and look up at the shocked Gaara.

"Oh my god Gaara," she said swallowing her food, "I love her," she said pointing at Adora who was standing in front of the much feared oven. "She made this all," She said motioning to all the food around them. "We took her to the store, and she made it, I'm not really sure how she did it but it's so good."

Kankuro looked up and nodded, "Yeah, man, you have got to grab some of this," he said digging back into the food.

Adora turned around to plate some more eggs onto Kankuro's plate. She looked up to see Gaara and her face lit up.

"Gaara!" She said putting down the pan and running over to Gaara, giving him a big, much long over due hug. Gaara felt the same as he always did when Adora hugged him, shocked at first, then happy beyond reason. He rapped his hands around her.

"Aw how cute," Kankuro and Temari said at the same time but the pair just ignored them.

"I'm so glad your feeling well," Gaara said when they pulled away. "I'm sorry my brother and sister are forcing you to cook," he said shooting them a dirty look. Their eyes widened a bit and they retreated back into their food.

"Oh no, I insisted," she said with a huge smile. "I love to cook so its really no problem. You should grab something to eat. Do you want some eggs?" She said pulling them back out from the fridge.

"Gaara, her eggs," Kankuro said taking a bite, "Are so fucking good."

"Aw well thank you Kankuro," Adora said pulling out an egg, "So would you like some?" She asked Gaara again.

"Yes that would be great, if you don't mine," Gaara said.

"I don't mind at all," she said cracking an egg into the pan. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was going to have us take a visit to the Leaf Village," Gaara started, "I was planning on telling the Fifth Hokage about everything. But before that, I thought if it was alright with you, I wanted to set Temari and Kankuro up in your world for a moment. I want to make this enjoyable for you, but I am also the Kazekage of my village, I want to examine your world a little closer."

"Seriously baby bro, this sounds like the best mission you've assigned me yet," Kankuro said leaning back in his chair. "Where investigating means I get to hang out with a bunch of people who pretty much have no chance of wanting to kill me. Sounds like a sweet deal."

"But," Adora said flipping her perfect egg with ease, "What about the story? Is it bad that its being changed at all?"

Gaara didn't know everything that was supposed to happen in his world, but he did know that he wasn't ready to give up what he had just gained and learned. Adora's world was something too interesting to just forget about. And Adora herself was something Gaara didn't want to have to live without. She was always so cheerful. She was like the sunshine in Gaara's day. He was not sure what would happen if he went against the story, but he couldn't imagine it could be bad, not with someone so good as Adora in it.

"From now on," he said, "We make our own story."


	7. Jobs

**Hello! Wow, it's been awhile. I have been so busy lately, I haven't had a moment to myself, but I finally got around to writing a few chapters tonight. this one is short, but just because it was where I wanted it to end. The next few are already written, but I just need to go over them, try to fix the grammar that always ends up sucking anyways lol. my lack of story is probably also due to the lack of interest in the actual story of Naruto right now. *sigh* how I long for the days of the Pain battle.**

**Oh well, heres to hoping Naruto bumps into Hinata on the practically deserted island, lol...**

**Well, thats why we have fan fiction, eh? As always, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Kankuro began to fidget in his seat.

"When can we leave?" he said tapping his hand on the table.

Gaara gave a small sigh. His older brother was so impatient, he was surprised he had waited until Gaara had finished eating before he asked.

Knowing he would be pestered constantly until he agreed to leave, Gaara said, "We can leave right now."

Kankuro let out a sly smile.

Temari, though, crossed her arms and said, "But don't we need more time for preparation, we can't just leave."

"I have already informed the officials that I am heading to the Leaf Village today," Gaara said turning to his sister. "Everything is taken care of. As for supplies, there is really not much we can bring, but I do want you to bring Kamatari, I want to see if summoning works in that world."

Temari nodded, "That's not a problem."

"I do have one question though," Adora said slowly, "Where is everyone going to stay? I mean, my house is tiny, only one bedroom, and I only have two couches. I don't know if we can all fit comfortably for a long period of time."

Gaara smiled, "Well, I was planning to update you living conditions. When I was researching on the internet I saw that there are many different locations that are bigger. If it is alright with you we can move to a bigger house."

"But how would we pay for it?" Adora asked. "I mean, I only work part time. Sure, Cleveland is cheap, but I can't really afford anything other then what I already have."

, "Well, that's another reason I wanted to have Temari and Kankuro there in advance," Gaara said, trying to suppress a wicked grin. "They're going to get jobs."

"What?" Kankuro said turning to his brother with wide eyes, "You didn't say anything about jobs, I thought this was just going to be some easy mission where I sat on my ass all day and messed around on that thing."

"A computer," Gaara corrected.

"Right," Kankuro said continuing. "You didn't say anything about actually doing anything."

"What did you expect?" Temari said looking at Kankuro, "The mission is to find out about the culture, of course we need to get a job."

"So you knew about this?" Kankuro asked his sister, looking betrayed.

"No, but I presumed as much," Temari said crossing her legs. "It only makes sense. And even if we were not going to get jobs, we still can't sit on our ass's all day and do nothing. Just because Gaara is our brother doesn't mean you shouldn't take this seriously."

Kankuro hunched over, "Yeah, well when he went over he looked on that computer thingy and watched movies. That not really hard core investigating."

Temari sighed.

"Well Kankuro," Gaara said turning to his brother, "If you don't want to do it, I can take you off the mission."

Kankuro turned to Gaara with a sour look on his face. "No, I'll get one I guess." he grumbled.

"It won't be so bad," Gaara said, placing his hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "It could be fun. We do need to think of new names, because Naruto is so popular, I don't think we can get away with using our own."

"New names?" Temari said looking confused, "Like what?"

"Well," Gaara started, "When Adora mentioned I had the voice of the American voice actor Liam O'Brien, I decided to look him up. I noticed that he has also done some other parts, one being the voice of Vincent Law, another character from an anime called Ergo Proxy. Vincent is an American name, and Liam O'Brien is my voice actor, so I decided on Vincent O'Brien."

Gaara had put some thought into this. He wanted the names to sort of poke fun of the whole thing, but still not be completely obvious.

"I like it," Adora said with a smile, "But what about everyone else?"

"Well, I was going to let them sort of choose their own." He said.

"They have baby name websites," Adora said turning to the Temari and Kankuro. "I'm sure we can find one there."

"Well, come on then, what are we waiting for?" Kankuro said jumping out of his slumping position in his seat. "Let's go! I want to see this new world already,"

"Alright then," Gaara said, "Off to Adora's world."


End file.
